At the present time, many households have a freezer, for storage of a variety of food. The freezers have the advantage of enabling a wide variety of food products to be stored for a long time. However, if the freezer fails, this can lead to the food being spoiled. Consequently, if a failure is not detected sufficiently early, then the entire contents of the freezer will become defrosted and will have to be disposed of.
This problem is compounded by the fact that freezers are often located in a relatively little used part of the house, so that a freezer failure can go undetected for some time. This problem is particularly acute, when one leaves the house empty for a weekend or longer, for a vacation etc. Typically, people overlook the necessity of maintaining a watch on the freezer whilst on vacation. Even if arrangements are made for someone to oversee the house, often that person will not think to check the freezer at regular intervals. Consequently, again a freezer failure can go undetected for some time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an alarm apparatus, which will provide a clear warning of failure of a freezer. Such an apparatus should not require any modification of the freezer. Further, it should enable a clear indication of a freezer failure to be given to someone outside the house.